


晚期迷恋

by amritaurus



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amritaurus/pseuds/amritaurus





	晚期迷恋

“左翼拳法家撤，元素法师注意输出。”  
“牧师跟上，控制血线。”  
楚云秀从浴室出来，耳边仍然是张新杰平静得有点无趣的声音。  
男人坐在电脑椅上背对着她，灰色浴袍和她身上的是同个样式。从背后看过去他肩颈的线条流畅得有点过分了，黑发压在耳机下面有些乱翘，倒是显得可爱了一些。  
楚云秀是光着脚悄悄走过去的，但张新杰还是非常适时地转过头发现了她。恶作剧的前奏失败，楚云秀鼓着脸干脆直接趴到张新杰背上，手臂环过他肩头。  
“怎么突然带团？”  
“野图刷新，这周最后一个。”  
楚云秀点点头，伸手指了指屏幕上的绚烂光影。  
“这个火之鸟放得很到位，不过得让治疗快点跟上了。”她说话时和话筒靠得近了点，于是耳机里传来乱糟糟的回话：“是楚队长吗？！我的天啊跟霸图的团可能会遇到楚队长原来是真的啊！！！”  
退役之后倒是很少听到这样的称呼了。楚云秀吐了吐舌头，张新杰面上带着笑：“是，所以赶快让治疗跟上。”  
楚云秀下巴抵在张新杰肩上，脸贴着脸的距离。为了不再惹麻烦她只是用手指点点屏幕，张新杰总能读懂她的意思，指挥着一大队元素法师上天下地。  
“注意，百分之五十。”到了最关键时刻他的声音还是平静如常，手上操作的速度则加快了一级。楚云秀转一点头去看他近在吐息之间的脸，从数年前怦然心动的一刻到现在老夫老妻的寻常，她还是会为了这冷静从容的面容陷入漫无天日的深深迷恋之中。  
脸颊上忽然落下一个吻时张新杰手指抖了抖，很快又恢复过来。  
“怎么了？”他摁住收音口轻声问询，回答他的却是一个向耳后延伸的吻。  
楚云秀的呼吸缭绕在他耳畔，忽而带有喘息一样的节奏：“没……就是很想……”  
说话时的吐息让张新杰后颈一阵酥麻，他偏一点头回吻了楚云秀：“乖，等一下。”  
下一刻他就知道楚云秀并不想等。她没有去打扰他的操作和指挥，手指则探进了浴袍宽松的领口里。退役之后楚云秀彻底释放自己爱美的天性，略长的指甲上染了鲜艳的红色，指尖在张新杰胸肌上撩拨着，像是在黑白琴键上翻飞一样轻松。  
张新杰看是控制不了她，只好加速操作指挥着希望赶紧结束再去开始另一场战斗。  
屏幕的反光里能够看到，楚云秀的浴袍已经松松垮垮地展开了不少。张新杰经常提醒她要把腰带扎紧免得着凉，而此刻看来那条腰带反而成了累赘。  
“元素法师，控制距离。”楚云秀还在往他身上蹭。张新杰说完一句直接反手把她拉到身前。楚云秀促狭地笑着：“不是说让元素法师控制距离吗？”  
他只是看了一眼，楚云秀已经低下头去靠在他胸前，完全没有影响他的视线。他的腰带被拉开时楚云秀的浴袍早已经大敞，一边肩线滑落到手肘处，那柔白温软的两团随着动作轻微起伏着。  
楚云秀想起来很久以前她严肃地问过张新杰，他这么结实的肌肉会不会很硌手。那时候他们刚刚在一起不久，那个看起来又禁欲又冷淡的张新杰居然直接撩起了自己的衬衫下摆：“你可以亲自试试。”  
被回忆逗笑的楚云秀埋在张新杰胸口，张开一排贝齿轻轻咬了一口。没有预料到的张新杰吃惊地低了低头，对上楚云秀使坏的笑容。  
“牧师大人，治疗不跟上可不行啊。”  
张新杰无奈地咬着牙，任凭楚云秀动作。纤细的手指已经自人鱼线向下游走，楚云秀跪在长绒地毯上，浴袍聊胜于无地挂在身上。这块毛绒绒的地毯是她执意选了放在电脑桌下面的，倒是没想到有朝一日会有这样的用处。  
张新杰因为身下突然传来的湿热触感倒抽了一口凉气。他控制着全场却独独无法控制身下的这个人，余光里看着她伸出纤软的舌勾过欲望的顶端。  
鲜红的指尖划过茎身轻轻握住，楚云秀习惯于那欲望的蓬勃跳动，勾得她的隐秘处也开始产出源源不断的蜜液。  
前端被轻轻濡湿含入的一刻，屏幕上正好闪过一个神圣之火。张新杰喉咙里闷着一声喘息，变成几声咳嗽。  
“张队还好吗？”  
“没事……你们，咳，都快一点。”张新杰一向自持，现在想来不过是没有棋逢对手罢了。楚云秀听他的声音已经是隐忍不已，心里暗暗地笑一下，柔嫩的唇包裹着茎身缓缓吞入。  
前端卡入喉头时两个人都抖了一下，一个是因为快感，另一个则是因为不适。两个人对这事都算不上有太多经验，主要是楚云秀每回被过大的尺寸呛得眼泪直流会让张新杰看得心疼。  
张新杰低下目光去，虽然忍得难受还是担心着：“云秀……你不用……”  
楚云秀当然无法回答他。她眼角已经泛起了生理性的泪水，只是暂缓了片刻后开始上下动作起来。牙齿偶然轻擦而过，张新杰背脊一阵发麻，正好一轮操作结束，他忍不住伸出手抚摸着楚云秀的脸颊，轻轻擦掉她眼角的一点水光。  
楚云秀抚慰着爱人的欲望，自己也并不好受。她能感受到身下的花穴里泛滥成灾，不敢想自己跪着的那块地毯上已经是什么景象。  
张新杰当然注意到，沉思了一下伸手拉开了电脑桌最底层的抽屉。粉红色的椭圆小球楚云秀是认识的，但乍看到的那一刻眼里还是闪过了一丝惊慌。  
“没事的……不然，你也不好受吧。”  
张新杰的安抚起了作用，楚云秀把双腿更张开了一些。他强忍着炸裂的快感弯下一点腰，因为目光无法离开热火朝天屏幕而用手探寻着，尚未找到位置已经惹得楚云秀口腔里几下狠狠收紧，连带着让他也低喘出声。  
终于寻到了湿润的入口，张新杰伸出中指把小球缓缓顶入深处，楚云秀被塞得满满当当的嘴里发出几声呜咽。  
“乖，开始了……”  
道具对他们来说只是情趣的一部分，张新杰向来都给楚云秀挑最好的——也是最有用的。起初的震动并不强势，却以极高的频率快速刺激着内里的嫩肉，带来更多的还是欲求不满。  
楚云秀忍不住并紧双腿，却被张新杰强势地分开。她在一上一下的冲击中哀怨地忘了一眼高高在上的人，张新杰声音都变得有点咬牙切齿：“全体注意，红血了。”  
片刻间体内的小东西就不安分起来，开启了随机模式一样的变幻莫测。楚云秀被突如其来的快感刺激得不轻，呜咽着无法动作。  
张新杰本来是心疼着自己的宝贝人儿，但是此刻欲望占据了上风，他难耐地自己动起腰来，不深不浅地在爱人的口中抽插着。  
楚云秀双手勉力搭在张新杰腿上不让自己滑下去，小球刺激出更多蜜液却无法堵住，已然沾湿了身下不小的一片。  
“元素法师，最后一波攻击，全都给我上。”  
没有人知道张新杰今天的指挥风格为什么如此直接，虽说有惊无险，但确实不像是这位霸图队长会做的事情。  
公会会长还打算道个谢，拉开对话框时却发现那个小牧师的头像已经灰了下去。

楚云秀被抱起来时已经有点虚脱。她刚刚空出来的小嘴感觉酸软，双唇因为摩擦生出妖冶的红。一灰一白的浴袍乱糟糟地扔在电脑桌边，楚云秀蜷在张新杰怀里，体内那个小东西还在捣乱，她低声地发出意味不明的呜咽。  
那样的声音最容易让张新杰的理智松动——更何况他现在基本没有什么理智可言。他把楚云秀放在床上，轻轻拉开她并紧的双腿，牵住了那条细线。  
“先、先关掉啊……哈啊……”小球一边震动着一边向外退出，张新杰并没有回应她的哀求，摁着她因为难耐不断扭动的腰，缓缓拉动着细线。脱离的一刻两个人都清晰听到了穴口挽留一般的“啵啾”的声音，楚云秀直接被羞耻感刺激上了一个高潮。  
张新杰有点难以置信地看着蜜液骤然泛滥的花穴，随即把小球扔到一边，附在楚云秀耳边低笑：“这么个小东西就够了？”  
楚云秀失神之中懒得搭理他，有气无力地蜷起了腿，膝盖正正好顶上张新杰身下高高挺立的欲望。  
张新杰神色骤然一变，捉准楚云秀的唇就吻下去：“不够要直说啊。”  
电脑桌下的前戏里张新杰就已经被楚云秀胸前的两团雪白勾得欲念横生，此时更是回味般地狠狠揉捏着。楚云秀有些吃痛，半推半就地抱怨：“你轻点啊……啊！”  
峰尖突然被掐住，从淡淡的粉色很快被按捻成淋漓充血的深红，楚云秀全身感官都集中到了那一点上，声音颤抖着走了调。  
张新杰像是要报复刚才的勾引，不紧不慢地调笑着：“是因为最近做得少，所以变得这么敏感吗？”  
楚云秀实在无力吐槽张新杰那种一个晚上也要不够的异能怎么好意思说做得少，她只知道自己肯定没力气霸王硬上弓，干脆换了个策略。  
“新杰……你快进来啊……哈啊……还不够……”  
在床上服软的女人才是最有杀伤力的，对张新杰来说也不例外。硕大炽热的欲望已经在那个隐秘的入口处磨蹭了好一阵，要不是张新杰有心调戏也不至于等到现在。  
纵然是习惯了很长时间的尺寸，进入时楚云秀还是忍不住挺直了背脊和脖颈引成一线，喉咙里滚出无法抑制的呻吟和叹息。张新杰搂住她的腰将她放在身上，下身静止时在她胸口留下连绵起伏的深红印记。  
楚云秀高潮过一次又被填满的身子更加燥热起来，双腿打开跪在张新杰身体两侧却无力支撑，只能靠着双手撑住他肩膀偷偷地上下动作。张新杰自然能感受到身上人隐忍的模样，掐着柔软腰肢的手缓缓向下抚进臀缝，惹得楚云秀周身颤抖。  
“乖，想要的话，要说出来。”  
楚云秀已经因为饱满和空虚之间的折磨落下了泪水，一口咬在张新杰肩头冒出哭腔。  
“哈啊……求你用力……操我啊——！”  
话音未落张新杰已经完成了第一回合的迅速动作，楚云秀因为重力狠狠下坠一下顶入花心，几乎要立刻颤抖着到第二次高潮。  
张新杰托着她柔软的臀瓣，有力的腰肢摆动着送入和抽出，每一次动作都被穴内的嫩肉绞得死紧。他一边极力压制着自己一边揉捏着楚云秀雪白的软肉，安抚着让她放松些，也能让他好受些。  
楚云秀仍然是挺直了背脊，于是胸前两团柔软就直直地展现在张新杰眼前。他被雪白的乳浪晃得心神不宁，张口就衔住一边鲜红吮吸起来。本来集中在下体的快感一下子成倍增长，楚云秀一边无理哭喊着抗拒，一边又伸手抱住了自己的爱人，十指穿过他细密的黑发，将自己整个送入他手中。  
发现楚云秀双腿已经无力支撑，张新杰略停了一停喘了口气。已经再次高潮的楚云秀再回过神来，发现张新杰抽过两个厚软的枕头塞进她腹部下面，自己已经成了跪趴的姿势。  
从张新杰那个角度能看到的景象，光是想象一下楚云秀就已经要羞耻得晕过去了。张新杰则是非常有耐心地伸手勾了勾眼前的小口，手掌覆在她臀上：“很喜欢这样吗？水越流越多了。”  
楚云秀羞红了脸想要张口反驳，下一刻却发现靠近的气息有些不同。  
“不要，那里——哈啊！”  
亲吻过她周身的舌尖强硬地挤进了花穴，更为温热而灵活地撩拨起她全身的燥热。对待她张新杰一向耐心，但今天更多了几分予取予求的意味。楚云秀紧紧攥住了床单，随着舌尖的动作低声呜咽着。张新杰双手摁着她的臀瓣，鼻尖萦绕着女性特有的气息，这一切让他自己也生发出无可抑制的冲动。  
张新杰撑开双臂罩住楚云秀和她接吻。没有人在意对方口中体液的味道，口舌交缠反而带来了更多的爱欲。  
“那这一次……就来真的了。”张新杰舔舐过楚云秀的耳垂，留下令人战栗的话语，接着便将自己狠狠送入了楚云秀体内。  
被满足的快感如通电般流经全身，楚云秀散在背上的长发被张新杰拨开，一边亲吻着她的背脊一边快速地挺动身体，出入之间楚云秀发出连绵不断的喘息和呻吟，每一声都成了化于无形的催情剂。  
楚云秀感觉到体内的炽热又胀大了一圈，这让她的神经瞬时紧绷。张新杰探过头来索吻，一点一点亲吻着她的面颊。楚云秀知道这是他将要释放的信号。  
“云秀，我想……”  
“好。”只需要一个眼神就能够读懂的，爱人的愿望：“我们……一起……”  
那一股灼热冲击花心时楚云秀眼前一白，迎来了这个晚上的第三次高潮。体液融合在一起无法流出，令她的身体更加颤抖起来。

张新杰没有离开而直接将她抱起，楚云秀发出低低的一声惊呼，无力地去推他。  
“乖，就这样去浴室，”张新杰抱紧了她，“已经弄脏很多地方了，不能再流出来了。”  
话听起来很羞耻，但也是不可否认的事实。楚云秀小小地哼了一声，往他怀里又靠了靠，昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。  
在浴缸里醒来时下腹不再有鼓胀感，楚云秀小心地动了动身体却发现仍然被人顶着深处。  
“你你你怎么又进来了？！”  
张新杰看她醒过来，探过头去捉住她双唇：“因为里面很舒服，不想出来……”  
“就算你这么说……唔……嗯哼……”

我也曾经觉得自己的人生正常普通，平淡无趣，无可指摘，无疾而终。  
终而我发现自己身患绝症，原来我对你是无可救药的晚期迷恋。


End file.
